Memes
by AudiAlteramPartem
Summary: "Monica is not working on The X-Files anymore, John..."


Author's Notes: Set in early season nine, some spoilers for   
the first few episodes of season nine and the whole of season eight.   
Some Doggett and Reyes romance, although it is not the main focus   
of the fic.   
Archive: Please ask first. Feedback is appreciated.   
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned on The X-Files are not mine, sigh, but I hope to own them ONE day. Mwah!  
  
  
March 13, 11:29pm.  
An abandoned warehouse in Maryland.   
  
Doggett and Reyes pull up outside an abandoned warehouse. It's   
very dark and silent. The clouds block the moon, and the   
atmosphere is eerie.   
  
Doggett runs along the back of the warehouse with suspicious eyes.   
He enters in through a side door, his gun poised and ready to shoot.   
He aims it in front of himself as he pushes the door open forcefully.   
He then continues to move forward, trying to become aware of his   
surroundings although, becoming more suspicious of them as each   
moment passes. Reyes follows, watching her step.   
  
Doggett occasionally looks back to see if Reyes is all right. She   
gives him eye contact to reassure him of that she is.  
  
A noise comes from the distance. It's the sound of a steel barrel   
being pushed over, or knocked. It echoed. It seemed that someone   
else was in there with them. Reyes' and Doggett's eyes dart quickly   
to where the noise erupted and they cautiously move closer. Doggett   
turns back to Reyes.   
  
"You go 'round that way." He whispered. "I'll go 'round here."  
  
Reyes nods.   
  
She then slowly moves forward. She keeps her eyes and ears pealed   
for anything. She was startled as she heard a rumbling of steel cans,   
like they were being moved side to side on the metal flooring. She   
makes her way forward, unaware of what she'll find. She reaches a   
point where there are three steel barrels standing in front of her. She   
cautiously looks behind them, keeping her gun poised if need be.   
She's very weary and cautious in her actions. She had not heard   
anything from Doggett for a few minutes now. She proceeded.   
  
The noise of the steel barrels was still present, but now it was more   
like a scratching along the sides, from the inside. She looked around   
all the side of the cans and nothing was there. Could it be coming   
from inside? The barrels were no way large enough to contain a   
person, a cat at the most. She reached for a metal bar from the floor   
and began to pry open one of the cans, which the scratching seemed   
to be coming from. She managed to pry open the top and braced   
herself as she opened to reveal the source of the noise. The stench of   
the inside of the cans made her avert her face fiercely. After a few   
moments of shock she then peered in. It was dark, there was not   
much that she could see. There was a very present smell of dry   
blood on clothes. Reyes was confused. She looked closer, laying her   
gun to her side.   
  
In that moment, as she leant down, she saw what looked like a face.   
She looked closer and to find that it was a head, surrounded by   
cloth. It blinked. Open it's eyes wide and then spoke.   
  
"Mommy." It said, quietly in an innocent childlike voice.   
  
Reyes stood back immediately. She was extremely shocked. She   
stood further back as the head continued to talk to her.   
  
"Mommy. What are you doing? Where are you going?" The voice   
became louder.   
  
"No." Reyes mutters shaking her head. "It can't be."   
  
Reyes kept moving backwards and her heart began to pound. She   
had knowledge of what this was, who this was. But, at that moment,   
she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Mommy!" It screams as it elevates from the can. This echoes in the   
building.   
  
"No!" Reyes screams.   
  
Doggett hears her scream. He turns his head and starts to run to her.   
  
Reyes runs, dropping her gun. She runs faster as the voice get   
louder and distresses her even more.   
  
"Why are you running? Don't you love me anymore? I gave my life   
for you and all you do is run from me!" The voice says, which is   
now sinister in tone. No longer the innocent childlike voice of   
before. It's almost as if it has altered its incentive to get Reyes'   
attention. It hurts to hear those words. Reyes continues to run. She   
then hears another voice.  
  
"Reyes!" Comes from behind her. Reyes stops for a moment, and   
she continues to run.  
  
"Reyes!" The other voice shouts again.  
  
Reyes comes to a door and exits the building. She staggers for a   
moment as the light hits her eyes. Then, as she hears the same voice   
shouting her name, she presumes to run. She runs to her car, which   
is parked a few meters away.   
  
She gets out her keys quickly and struggles to open the door. She's   
in shock. She can't control her hand. It shakes. Someone comes up   
behind her and Reyes is still in shock so she hits the person in the   
stomach and the person then takes Reyes' arms and pushes her   
against the side of her car. A few moments later she realises that it   
is Doggett.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" He shouts. "Monica?" There is a moment or   
two of silence. He then slowly releases his grip, "I was shouting at   
you in there and you just ran. What the hell happened?"   
  
Reyes turns to him. Looks at him. She's still in shock. Her face is   
pale and her palms sweaty and shaking.   
  
"Monica?" He says softly. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I." She manages in a single breath.   
  
He stares at her. She's shaking. She's pale. He's wondering, what's   
happened? What's she so scared of? What can I do? He stares into   
her eyes, even those are shaking side to side rather violently. Her   
delicate eyes push out tears, those tears ran down her face quickly.   
Doggett brought her closer and they both said nothing as she leaned   
her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
  
  
  
March 16, 9:02am.  
Outside A.D. Kersh's Office.  
  
Doggett exits from the elevator, and walks up the hallway. He sees   
Scully standing by Kersh's office. His eyes glow slightly. He walks   
to her.   
  
"Agent Doggett." She says, in a low tone. Her arms lay firmly by   
her side. She tries to smile as a gesture of good will to him.  
  
"Scully." He replies, confused but also curious. "What this about? I   
got a call." His vision elevates above Scully, as Kersh exits his   
office, and stands in the far background. He stares toward Doggett.   
Scully turns around and looks at Kersh, they exchange eye contact.   
  
"Kersh wants to see you, us both, regarding your last case." Scully   
says, moving her hands to her hips.   
  
"I wrote a report." He explains. "It's all in there. What does he want   
to see me about?" He's confused and angry about the length of the   
case.   
  
"Agent Doggett." She looks at him and takes a deep breath, changes   
her tone and says, "John." She pauses again.   
  
"Agent Scully?" He's growing suspicious of what it is she might be   
hiding. "What do you know? What's this really about?" He stares at   
Scully, she stares back but is unsure of what to tell him.  
"Agents." Kersh calls.   
  
Doggett and Scully turn their attention to him, they make eye   
contact with each other, and then proceed to his office.   
  
They both walk in, Scully in front of Doggett. Scully sits down, and   
Doggett remains standing for a few moments. He's obviously   
annoyed to some extent. You can see it in his lined forehead and   
stance. Kersh sits down and opens the files, which are the   
Agent's reports. He stares up at both Agents and then sighs.   
  
"You're not going to sit down, John?" He says, leaning   
back in his chair. A smile develops on his face.   
  
Doggett give a cold stare back to A.D. Kersh. Doggett doesn't   
like where this is going, at all. He wants to get out of there.   
Doggett looks over at Scully. She gives a light stare back.   
He then sits down.   
  
"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" Doggett says,   
staring over at Scully briefly.   
  
Scully bows her head and then makes eye contact with Kersh.   
  
"It's about the case you and Agent Reyes were working on." Kersh says.   
  
"Agent Reyes, where is she? Has she got something to do   
with this hush-hush stuff?" Doggett asks, realising that there   
might be something wrong with Reyes.   
  
"Agent Reyes," Kersh pauses, "is taking an absence. She won't be   
working on any cases with you for a while." He continues, shuffling   
with the reports on his desk.   
  
Doggett murmurs, and glances over to Scully. He stands up.   
  
"Where are you going, John?" Kersh asks.   
  
"To talk to my partner." Doggett, as he walks to the door.   
  
"You can't keep doing this, John. With this attitude of yours." Kersh   
threatens.   
  
Doggett smiles at Kersh, then looks back at Scully.   
  
"John." Scully says softly.   
  
Doggett stares for a few moments at Scully and then focuses on Kersh,   
who now stands beside his desk, with arms folded.   
  
"This attitude stays," He says strongly, "Sir."   
  
Doggett leaves the room.   
  
Kersh stares at the door as he leaves and is left angry and   
unamused. Scully then stands up and leaves, without any eye   
contact with Kersh.   
  
  
Doggett walks out of Kersh's office and quickly heads down   
the hallway to the elevator. Scully quickly follows, catching   
up with Doggett in the elevator. As he pushes the button to go   
down she runs in quickly.   
  
There is an awkward silence, before Doggett murmurs.   
  
"What are you doing here, Dana?" He asks, "You're supposed   
to be teaching in Quantico, aren't you?" He says, staring   
over to her. She realises this and then looks at Doggett,   
walking closer to him. Looking at his face, she says.  
  
"Monica is not working on The X-Files anymore, John. She's not   
just taking an absence."  
  
Doggett stares at her, confused. His eyes glowing with emotion:   
anger, pain, and confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He says abruptly, not believing her,   
or, more to the point, understanding what she's saying. "She hasn't   
said anything to me about this. Why should I believe what you   
and A.D. Kersh have to say?" His voice became lower in tone.   
  
"John. Reyes came to Kersh's office this morning with the news,   
and I was told about it." She pauses to give Doggett a moment   
to take it in. "As I can't work with you, you're going to have   
another partner assigned. You'll meet them tomorrow."   
  
Doggett doesn't want to hear this. He doesn't care. He is, quite   
frankly, annoyed at Scully for telling him this, even though   
he knows it well may be true - which is what painfully hurts   
the most.   
  
"Dana, I just want to know. I'm going to talk to her." Doggett   
says as he leaves the elevator. Scully stands alone, staring   
as Doggett leaves down the hallway. She knows what pain he   
must be feeling, to be assigned to a new partner, to feel   
that pain, to realise that your partner is more than   
just your FBI partner. She knows. 


End file.
